Color
Penguins can choose from a variety of colors (spelled colours in some countries) to wear. When a penguin first makes an account, they are asked to pick a free starter color from 14 options. Colors can also be bought from the Penguin Style catalog in the Gift Shop for 20 coins each. When you look for them in your Player Card, you will see them represented by colored blobs. Colors are available to Members and Non-Members. As time goes on, it is predicted there will be more colors to choose from. Since Club Penguin was launched, 3 colors have been added: *Lime Green- picked in the Color Vote 2006. *Aqua- picked in the Color Vote 2009. *Arctic White- given free during the Holiday Party 2012. color wheel]] Colors available The colors available are the following: Moldy green, poo colored brown and black, after all, club penguin is for boys only. The colors you get now are membership only whereas before you didn't even have to pay for the colours. Basically, as the best ever founder of club penguin (Happy77) I can officially say that club penguin is falling apart, and should you join you will be put into complete boredom. I only do my job for the money, not for fun. I am about to tell you a secret that has never been unleashed before. I AM GAY. Color Votes *In the Color Vote of 2006, they debated Lime Green and Lavender. Lime Green won. *The winner to the Color Vote 2009 was Aqua, which can still be bought in the Penguin Style catalog. *Lavender, once again, appears and loses to another color. *'Lavender' was in 2nd place. *Some penguins think there will be another Color Vote in the future, as one is held and released a color every 3 years. It is likely to be by 2015. Trivia *When Club Penguin first started colors were only available for Members, but on November 1, 2005, they became available for Non-Members as well. *In November 2006, penguins voted on whether they wanted Lavender or Lime Green in the Club Penguin Times. Lime Green was chosen and a member party was held in the Dojo. *In the Penguin Style catalog, the spelling of the word was changed from "colour" to "color" by popular demand. *There was a poll from July 24–29, 2009 for the colors Aqua, Maroon, and Lavender. On August 6 it was confirmed Aqua won, and on August 7 it could be bought at the Gift Shop. A few months after the vote, it was avaialble when creating an account. *If 10 or more penguins of the same color are in the Night Club at one time, the Night Club's lights will change to the majority of penguins wearing the color. This no longer happens since the Night Club was renovated on November 1, 2012. *Old Blue and Light Purple was only obtainable in Penguin Chat 3. *The Penguin Style color page is always updated whenever there is a new color. *So far, a new color has been confirmed, or planned to be, released every 3 years. Lime Green was released in 2006, Aqua in 2009, and Arctic White in 2012. *Arctic White is the only new color released without a vote. Gallery Color icons Blue inventory.PNG|Blue Clothing Icons 2.png|Green Dark green inventory.PNG|Dark Green Lime_Green_Color.PNG|Lime Green Brown.png|Brown Clothing 16 icon.png|Arctic White Peach_icon.png|Peach Light_Blue_icon.png|Light Blue Orange_icon.png|Orange Black.png|Black Red Color.png|Red Pink icon.png|Pink Yellow icon.png|Yellow Unavailable colors Lavender Icon.png|Lavender Maroon available.png|Maroon Gray icon.png|Sensei Gray File:Old_Blue_recreation.png|Old Blue DarkBlack.png|Dark Black See also *Lime Green Party 2006 *Old Blue *Penguin *2009 Color Vote *Aqua Category:Items Category:Colors